Goodbye
by dorydafish
Summary: They just weren't meant to be. KellyxRyan Really sad that they didn't get to say together so i wrote an angsty one. Another way they could have brokenn up


**So basically I am kinda sad that Kelly and Ryan is over…AGAIN!! We only got to see them together for a week…so im in an angsty mood and this I how in my head I want Kelly and Ryan to break up.**

"Oh…God…Ryan!" Kelly moaned as Ryan nibbled on her ear expertly. She hated how she was so submissive under his touch, but it was like he held a power over her.

Ryan smiled against his girlfriend's skin. He loved making Kelly say his name like that. She was the only girl that would. Then again, he had been sleeping with Kelly for over two years, so he was expected to know all the right moves. He hated to admit it, but Kelly herself knew a thing or two in the bedroom department.

As they entwined together Ryan gasped. "Kelly…I love you." He didn't know if that meant forever, but in that very moment he did.

Kelly noticed that Ryan only ever told her that he loved her when they were having sex, but she figured that when the time was right he would say it over dinner maybe.

As they lay cuddled together in her bed Kelly needed to tell him something. Something that had been eating her up in the inside. She knew she should have told him earlier, but the time was never right.

"Ryan?"

"Mmm?" Ryan fiddled with her hair. It felt nice to have Kelly draped over him again. He'd miss her some nights in New York and would even imagine little conversation or fights that they could be having at that moment if he had stayed in Scranton.

Kelly shifted so her eyes locked with his. "I'm pregnant"

Ryan laughed remembering the time Kelly had lied about being pregnant before. "Right. Good one Kel."

"No Ryan. I'm being serious. I'm two months pregnant."

Ryan froze and looked directly into her eyes. There wasn't even a flicker of humour in her eyes. She was telling the truth. He pushed her away and crawled off of the bed attempting to put his boxers and pants.

"Ryan…what are you-"

He cut her off. "No."

"What?" Kelly didn't understand. What the hell was Ryan doing? They had to talk about this.

"It's not mine." Ryan could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

Kelly couldn't believe what he was saying. "Of course it's yours."

"It can't be. We haven't been together that long." Ryan backed away as Kelly tried to move closer. He didn't want to touch her. He didn't want to acknowledge that the baby growing inside her was his.

"We've been back together for two months, a week and 3 days Ryan." Kelly sighed. She hadn't thought he would react like that.

Ryan needed a get out clause. He couldn't be a father. He was still young. He didn't want to be a father. How could he and Kelly bring a child into this world? It would be the most dysfunctional family ever. No, they couldn't be parents. At least not the parents of the same child. But he was trapped.

"You planned this didn't you?" He felt the walls closing in. He had to blame her. It was the only way out.

Kelly's anger began to match his. "HOW DARE YOU! Why the hell would I plan any of this Ryan? I was shit scared to tell you for ages. I've known for 3 weeks now. I guess deep down I knew you would react like this."

"3 WEEKS! You could have told me a bit earlier!"

"I was SCARED!"

"I don't want it. Get rid of it."

SMACK! Kelly's palm came down hard on his cheek. Ryan blinked back the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"Oh…God…Ryan, I didn't mean to hit you. I just…how can you tell me to get rid of our child?" Kelly reached out to him but he moved away.

"If you don't want to get rid of it, we are over."

"Ryan, you don't mean that." Tears were forming in Kelly's eyes.

Grabbing his jacket and cell phone he slammed the door behind him. He was pretty sure he heard Kelly let out a large sob but dismissed it.

He had to believe he was doing the right thing.

Ryan strolled into work 2 hours late. He figured he could make up some excuse for Michael. At least there were some perks of being the boss' favourite. This way he would have to see Kelly a whole lot less.

His phone had been ringing non-stop this morning. All 12 missed calls from the same person. Kelly.

He was happy without her, he told himself.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Pam greeted him in the most unusual way.

"I work here?" he offered.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Ryan was confused as a room of sympathetic faces turned to face him.

Pam's voice was barely a whisper. "About Kelly."

Ryan sensed that there was something seriously wrong. "What about her?" he forced himself to ask though he was dreading the answer.

"She was in an accident on the way to work. She got hurt pretty badly. She's in theatre right now. Her parent's are at the hospital with her. We thought you knew. We thought you were there."

Ryan couldn't think. His body went into overdrive as he ran out of the office and drove full speed to Scranton General.

As he reached her parents he could see Mrs Kapoor crying softly with Mr Kapoor's arm around her protectively.

Ryan just needed to know one thing. "Is she going to be okay?"

Mr Kapoor looked at him with a blank expression. "Ryan. We've been calling you on Kelly's cell. You should have been here."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We had a fight. It's all just messed up. Please. I love her Mr Kapoor. I just need to know if she's going to be okay." It was the first time that Ryan realised that he loved her. Actually loved her. Okay, it wasn't the romance that you read about in stories or in the stupid films that Kelly made him watch. But it was love nonetheless.

"She is out of theatre. The doctors need to finish checking up on her before we can go see her."

Ryan had waited a couple of hours until Kelly's parents had finished being with Kelly. Each minute was killing him. He needed to see her now, but finally his time came.

It was awful. Tubes were sticking out of her in all directions. He tried to think about the positive. At least she was conscious.

"Ryan." Her voice cracked with dryness as she coughed.

"God Kelly. You scared me. For a second there I though I was gonna lose you." He reached for her hand but she moved it away.

"You got what you wanted." Her voice was cold. There was no emotion at all.

Ryan could see that she was distressed but he didn't know how to help so he kept silent.

"The operation. The baby's gone Ryan. They couldn't save it." Her fingers clenched together making a fist.

A wave of emotion washed over Ryan, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Relief or disappointment? Guilt or depression? "I'm so sorry. But it will be okay. Once we get together properly, maybe even get married like you wanted, we can try again. A little Kelly or maybe a small Ryan running around. How does that sound?" He knew he was making empty promises but he just wanted Kelly to get better.

"No."

"It's okay. I'm not running anymore Kelly. I realised that we belong together. I'm going to be here for you now on."

"No. I can't have kids anymore. There was too much blood. They had to do it. They didn't want to but they said if they hadn't I wouldn't be alive." Her tone was still deadpan as if she hadn't let everything sink in yet.

Ryan couldn't even let anything sink in. Because that's all that Kelly wanted. To be a mother. To have a child. How could Kelly not be able to have children?

"What are you doing here Ryan?"

"I love you." They could both hear how pathetic his words sounded.

"No you don't."

"I do," he insisted. "And when you get out of here we can start again. I don't care that you can't have children."

"But I care." Finally her voice was cracking under the torture she was keeping hidden from her ex-lover. "Ryan. You broke up with me. I don't love you anymore. Please go." Kelly hoped that he couldn't tell that she was lying. She wasn't good enough for him anymore. She couldn't have children. What guy wanted to be with a girl that was baron? No she was setting him free so he could be happy in the future.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't call. Don't visit. Please Ryan, just don't."

Ryan didn't know what to say. He got up wordlessly. Kelly was blaming him for losing the baby. This was his punishment for telling her to get rid of it. She could never forgive him for what he had done to her. He knew he deserved it all. No, he wouldn't fight for her. He was doing this for Kelly. He was setting her free so she could be happy in the future. "Bye Kelly."

Ryan thought that maybe in time they would drift back towards each other. But Kelly never came back to the office. She never moved back to her apartment.

Kelly thought that maybe in time they Ryan might see he couldn't live without her. But he never came to her parent's house to see her once.

It just wasn't meant to be.

**I just want them together again…**


End file.
